customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Preschool Club Show
ROB:rob is a robot.but there is one problem, he is scared of everything that you get to close to him.he is not a scaredy cat or a fraidy cat, is he?I hope so.he is scared of camping,going on a sleep over, the dark, and spiders.you know,spiders makes him afraid.even,if the fox wants to go swimming, he is afraid of getting wet.do you know?he is afraid of everything.he was a little bit grouchy, well everything will get all right. LET'S PLAY SPORTS part 2:ROB:oh.I give up.I wouldn't never play sports.I can't,or not.I gave up.CLIFFORD:Poor,rob.I think he feels upset.let's talk to him.ROB:(sniffing and crying)oh.I can't do it.sports are boring.CLIFFORD:Hey rob.are you okay?SPOT:oh,rob.are you crying?ROB:huh?I am crying.well,the other robots and aliens laughed at me that I give up sports.ROBOTS AND ALIENS:(laughed)ROB:Even though I am not good at sports.SPOT:Wow.that's uneasy.ROB:I know.oh,what am I gonna do?(crying)WUBBZY:wow.that's so sad.tissue?ROB:thanks,wubbzy.(blows)oh,if only I could get energy.(crying)oh,I am so sad.WUBBZY:wow.that's a sad story.SPOT:exercising our bones get fitness.ROB:huh?SPOT:everyone gets fitness.ROB:you kinda think so?SPOT:I think so.ROB:They can?SPOT:YES. ROB:OH.(STOMACH GROWING AND CRYING)HOW CAN I GET BACK HOME IF I CAN KNEW ABOUT THEM? ANIMAL RACE:Serena and rodeo discovered that there's an animal race,what animal would win? WHAT IS THAT SMELL?:Wubbzy,spot,and Time Warner Cable Kids discovered that something don’t smell good.It’s rob.he stink.Phooey! P.U! SONG:TYRONE:There's something in the air,that rob doesn't smell so good.I think he didn't take a bath.he might do it if he could.UNIQUA:He's not kidding.he smells real bad.it's a very awful smell.and he is very stinky.PABLO:And I don't feel so well.UNIQUA:well he had to take a bath,so he will get very clean.there's only one thing we can do,hold your nose and say P.U.ALL:P.U look out,P.U watch out,P.U better go,P.U sure it's stinky.UNIQUA:I never smell that like this,it's like a wet dog when he play outside.and when you get close to a skunk,he might spray with his strongest stench.TYRONE:you don't wanna smell at rob then,because he smells so bad.and nobody that you know,will wanna be pals with him.ALL:P.U look out,P.U watch out,P.U better go,P.U sure it's stinky.UNIQUA:He smells like garbage,TYRONE:the weak fish,PABLO:or wet dogs,UNIQUA:Stink badgers,TYRONE:Or naughty skunks,PABLO:The ocean,UNIQUA:or swamp of stinkiness also.ALL:P.U look out,P.U watch out,P.U better go, P.U sure it's stinky.P.U.!!!UNIQUA:He had to take a bath that's why he smell. ANIMAL MUSICAL TALES:A seven year old cat named William musicspears.and his animal musical friends in music land are fleagle the bear who doing disco music,max,willie,quico,and Danny the ferrets doing quartet music,roxy,Daniel,dennis,and band the foxes doing rocker music,Fifi and zoey the poodles doing fancy music,Dracula the bat doing scary music,rob the robot doing jazz music,youdi the dog and Cindy the cat doing japenese music,Fiona the skunk doing opera music,she sang very fast,sweetie the squirrel doing treat music,she likes treats,lila the beaver and zella the otter doing water music,Texas and Rodeo the fennic foxes doing wild west music,sparkles the opossum doing night music,flora the kitten doing alphabet music,frankie the meerkat doing jungle music,Mac the arctic fox doing Christmas music,sam the Wolverine doing country music,and Spanish the tasmanian devil don't do music,he is a pet,and lily and Freddy the raccoons doing rap music.He has his little sister named zona,a female pomeranian named puffy,his mom named florida and his dad named spore.sing-along with William and his animal friends doing sing songs on a singing song adventure. SONGS: Life to get Lucky Rain,rain go away Seven eleven Black is beautiful Calling all the monsters The blues Kira Kira killer General Six Little ducks Dancing cowboy rodeo Twinkle twinkle little star ABC's Share this day Over to the jungle POP goes the weasle Hello and goodbye Popcorn music Play jazz with rob, THE BLUES,Lyrics: (Saxophone,bass,guitar,piano,and drums plays)��When I’m feeling down,animals were blue,Jazzy was as the blues.blue jays were blue,and birds,too.some other blues are skies.and some fruit were even bluer too,well, I will even know Blue at night.��(saxophone plays and music ends) Sing Along with rob. The color black: ROB:Click on the song that you like to hear.♫When I think of juicy blackberries,I think of color black.blackberries are beautiful.like my time is beautiful.blackberries,are neat,blackberries, are sweet,what a treat.♪ WHAT IS THAT SMELL OF ICE STINK?: DOG:What a lovely day.I can smell the lavenders.(sniff)What?what is that ice smell.MOUSE:(sniff)Holy titanic,I don't know.GOAT:Was that the smell of a skunk?DOG:No.SAM THE PANDA:What's going on here?DOG:Somethings ice smell is going on here.GOAT:Dog.It wasn't the skunk.SAM:I know who.DOG:I think it is not the skunk.ROB:Huh?SAM:WHAA!!!DOG:LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!GOAT:WE BETTER GET OUT OF HERE!MOUSE:WATCH OUT!ROB:WHOA!(ZOOM)Huh?where did everybody go?come on,That's not my fault.aw,if only I can make everyone prouder.I give up.I'm going to rest for a few minutes.(went to the shrub)aw.if only I could make everyone happy,they could ran away from me.I'm not going to make happy at all.(out of energy)DOG:Phew,that was close.SAM:Hey,do you knew what's going on with him?I think Somethings bothering him.MOUSE:Stop the phone.do you said Somethings the matter with him?which way,which way?I'm gathering,I'm gathering.SAM:I bet we know who.(went to the shrub)MOUSE:Hey there,are you okay?ROB:Well,I'm not going to make them happy at all.DOG:You can't?we were gonna smell nicer.GOAT:Right.we were exciting for spring year.MOUSE:So what's the matter?ROB:Well,It's ice stink.I can't believe it.everyone rans away from me and nobody notices me.It's no fun.DOG:Well sometimes I saw a thorn on my paw.ROB:a thorn?you were in the seaside,were you?DOG:Yes,Like for instance,I step on a thorn,I saw crab in the sand,and he help me get the thorn out of my paw.so we came friends.MOUSE:and what about this story,you know about of being a mouse was tiny.ROB:You wouldn't?MOUSE:I couldn't.no way.I was tiny,and tiny drives me nuts.oh I saw some berries when I climb up a ginormous rock.then lion was upset at me.oh,and you don't want to fall from a tree.whoa,whoa,whoa!whoo.(thud)and I always ate the cheese.if I fell in the hole,dog help me.so a mouse was very tiny.even gerbils were tiny too.GOAT:Well,I was in trouble on the bridge.so we argument.DOG:Oh,come on,goat.MOUSE:Oh,please.GOAT:What?ROB:they were right.he don't know,he isn't tiny,and he don't had a thorn.that is ridiculous.he has no problems.GOAT:Well,no problems?I was very beware.I was eating weeds along the way,I saw a bridge,I saw another goat,we were arguing,and in the end,we fell in the river.so sometimes a goat can fight with the other goat,they could get stubborn indeed.ROB:ooh,that's a good week.sometimes I could ice stink when someone was close into me.I'm rob by the way.SAM:I'm sam,these are my friends,goat,mouse and dog.ROB:Well,it can when I was friends.SAM:Wow,now come on,let's play.whoo-hoo.(White background arrive)DOG:(LAUGHING),MOUSE:(LAUGHING)GOAT:(LAUGHING),ROB:(LAUGHING)SAM:(LAUGHING). * RAT-A-TAT:WILLIAM:So you were singing about rats doing a rat-a-tat music?ROB:(Laughing)Well,(lights off,lights on and jazz saxophone music plays)♪I'm a Jazzy song,well don't you see?I'm a song of jazz,I am a jazz.if rats were playing music of any jazz,It's rat-a-tat Jazzy song.A rat-a-tat tat,A rat-a-tat tat,A rat-a-tat tat,A rat-a-tat tat.(Saxophone plays)I'm a jazz at night,I am a star,I play jazz tonight,well it's a jazz.and I knew a jazz star in the night,it's a rat-a-tat don't you see.A rat-a-tat tat,a Rat-a-tat tat,a rat-a-tat tat,a rat-a-tat tat.♪(saxophone,tamberine,bongos,drums,bass,and piano playing)I can do a jazz,I am a Jazzy song.if I can do a jazz tonight,it's a rat-a-tat tat♪.(Saxophone music plays and other jazz instruments,and music ends)WILLIAM:Wow.that's musictastic.ROB:merci.my music is very Jazzy. LETS SAVE ROB: BINGO:Who can jump higher than the tall mountain?ROLLY:I don't know.A.R.F.,who can jump higher than the tall mountain?A.R.F.:I don't know either.(ALARM RINGING)BINGO:its an animal mission.lets go.(went to the dog house)ROLLY:Lets see what animal is in trouble.ROB:Help!BINGO:Did you hear that rolly?its rob,look.He is in the forest.ROLLY:Oh yeah.BINGO:Why are you scared,rob?ROB:♪Because I was gonna know,And I'm getting a little bit scared.Don't you see its very dark,so what shall I do?hide!♪BINGO:Okay,we'll come right here.let's go rolly.(went to the forest and hear a blue jay sound)ROLLY:What's that?BINGO:that's a sound of a blue jay.ROLLY:This forest gives me the creeps.BINGO:There's rob.ROB:Oh,rolly and bingo,I'm so glad that you are here.(Hear a creepy sound)whoa!ROLLY:hmm,What is the problem,rob?ROB:Because,because,♪because I was gonna know,because I'm cold as I can be.don't you see its very dark,the sound is next to me.♪BINGO:Don't be scared.right,buddy? ANIMAL STORY THE BEAR AND THE ROBOT: Here is a robot.he is very good at outer space.he can ice stink when the animals was close into him.Here is a bear.he is very large indeed.he can catch fish,and he likes to eat honey.one morning,a robot woked."what a beautiful spring".he thought.he is now very hungry."My stomach is growling.all I want is food".then,he saw some blackberries."Ooh".said the robot.but it is to high up.then,he discovered a rock.ROB:"I know,I will climb to this rock and I can get food".he thoughted.the robot climbed up,but now it happened.what a shock.the rock began to move."Oh,this rock is not a rock,it has fur,claws,and it moved.this rock is a bear.what an uneasy surprise".the bear looked down at the robot."(Growls)a naughty robot I see.how dare you climbed on top of me?I am a bear.what do you had to say?I'm very very angry.what a way to start the week?"the robot began to shake,and apoligize for a mischef."I was very hungry.I was gonna spy for food.I'm very sorry,bear".the robot said.the bear apoligize too."there,there"said the bear."next week you better ask me.now if you don't mined I had to get some sleep."next spring morning.a bear was getting to eat some sweet honey."mm,honey.this is what bears eat."the bear thought.but then he was stuck."oh no.I'm stuck.who is going to save me?"the robot hear the bear calling for help.he tell the bear what is the matter."what is the matter?the robot said."I'm stuck in the this honey."said the bear.the robot pull his paw out of the honey."oh goodness,you saved my life."the bear said."it was nothing"the robot said.when you tell them for help,you tell parents or friends. TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS LIVE,FLYING ROBOT AND THE TRAPEZE:BEAR:thanks,wubbzy.and now,our great friend,rob and his famous trapeze.WUBBZY:his famous trapeze,and there he is up there.ROB:oh,cool,this is gonna get very cool.BEAR:rob,are you ready?ROB:ready,bear.I think.wow,that’s way too high up.alright now(music starts)that’s the way to do it,one for the mind.two steps.and 4 to go.BEAR:he fly’s to the air,ROB:whoa.BEAR:with his famous trapeze.the cool flying pal of his famous trapeze.ROB:uh-oh.BEAR:as bats and the crows,ROB:yow.it’s his famous trapeze,he was flying into the air.��ROB:yeah,look at me.I’m flying.one paw,oh,oh,I’m slipping,kinda,look,ha.it’s great.ha ha.BEAR:��he fly’s to the air,ROB:here it goes.BEAR:with his famous trapeze.the cool flying pal of his famous famous trapeze.as bats and the crows,ROB:Whoa.BEAR:it’s his famous trapeze,he was flying into the air.��ROB:oh.ahh.FOX:we got you.BADGER:we got you rob.ROB:oof.(everybody cheering)WUBBZY:wow,wow,wow.ROB:My back is killing me.huh?ta-da.WUBBZY:wow,rob.good work.ROB:merci.my back is killing me still.aw,man.BADGER:okay okay,he will get resting.(clap)BEAR:lets hear it to rob,everybody.WUBBZY:wow,wow,wow,he is great.who else is here,bear? TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS,CANNONS:AUSTIN:what?aw,man.what is the matter with the cannon?BEAR:We couldn’t believe it.AUSTIN:well,It was gonna shoot me into the sky,fly way up to the air,and a parachute float down there.well,this cannon is to small.BEAR:Well,we discovered that someone was gonna fly into the air.WUBBZY:then who?PIP:not me. THATS TOO MUCH TV:"Hi everyone"said rob,"everybody was watching too much tv."orbit was watching tv,in fact,rob was annoyed."what is the matter,rob?" Said orbit,"that's to much tv.and you shall better noticed that there is no TV for a intire week"rob said. "No TV for a week!?"orbit shocked. "Rob?" "Nevermind the TV orbit" TK said,"rob is correct.theres a lot to do instead of the TV.like anything,read books or drawing or spy on planets.no TV for a week is a good idea.now if you pardon me there is a work episode that I better watch." "One moment TK,Said rob,"no TV for a week is you too." "What?"TK shocked."you can't get serious."well,rob was very serious. "What's going on here?"said ema."rob said that there is no TV for a week. "Rob was annoyed that is too much TV.now if you pardon me there is a dance episode that I better watch and very cute." "Wait a moment,ema."rob said," no TV for a week is you too." "What?"ema shocked."don't get serious."well,rob was very,very serious."What about the news"said orbit"we won't discover what is going on if we won't watch the TV news,duh."he said. Will continue reading the story. THE LITTLE RED HEN: ONCE UPON A TIME,THERE WAS A LITTLE RED HEN WHO IS MAKIN STRAWBERRY MUFFINS.SHE HAD TO ASK HER FRIENDS TO HELP HER.FIRST,SHE ASK RACHAEL THE SQUIRREL.WHO WANTS TO HELP ME BAKE THE STRAWBERRY MUFFINS?SHE SAID."NOT UNSAID RACHAEL THE SQUIRREL.NEXT,SHE ASK MR.WONG THE PANDA.WHO WANTS TO HELP ME BAKE THE STRAWBERRY MUFFINS?SHE SAID."NOT I."SAID MR.WONG THE PANDA.NEXT,SHE ASK ZOEY THE SKUNK.WHO WANTS TO HELP ME BAKE THE STRAWBERRY MUFFINS?SHE SAID."NOT I "SAID ZOEY THE SKUNK.NEXT,SHE ASK HOWARD THE WOLF.WHO WANTS TO HELP ME BAKE THE STRAWBERRY MUFFINS?SHE SAID."NOT I"SAID HOWARD THE WOLF."WHATS NEXT?"SAID THE LITTLE RED HEN.THEN,SHE ASK ROB THE ROBOT.WHO WANTS TO HELP ME BAKE THE STRAWBERRY MUFFINS?SHE SAID."NOT I"SAID ROB THE ROBOT.THEN,SHE ASK DAN THE BADGER.WHO WANTS TO HELP ME BAKE THE STRAWBERRY MUFFINS?SHE SAID."NOT I"SAID DAN THE BADGER.LAST,SHE ASK SERENA THE FERRET.WHO WANTS TO HELP ME BAKE THE STRAWBERRY MUFFINS?SHE SAID."NOT I"SAID SERENA THE FERRET.THEN I WILL MAKE IT MYSELF.NOW,SHE HAD TO BAKE IT.FIRST,SHE ASK RACHAEL."NOT I"SAID RACHAEL,SHE ASK MR.WONG,"NOT I"SAID MR.WONG,SHE ASK ZOEY."NOT I"SAID ZOEY,SHE ASK HOWARD."NOT I"SAID HOWARD,"WHATS NEXT?"SAID THE LITTLE RED HEN.SHE ASK ROB,"NOT I"SAID ROB,SHE ASK DAN,"NOT I"SAID DAN.AND,SHE ASK SERENA,"NOT I"SAID SERENA.THEN I WILL BAKE IT MYSELF, SAID THE LTTLE RED HEN.WHEN SHE BAKE THE STRAWBERRY MUFFINS,THEY ARE FINISHED,THEN,THE ANIMALS SNIFFING THE STRAWBERRY MUFFINS,"COOL SMELL"SAID RACHAEL THE SQUIRREL,"WHAT IS THAT SWEET SMELL"SAID MR.WONG THE PANDA,"WHERE,WHERE?"SAID ZOEY THE SKUNK,"SWEET"SAID HOWARD THE WOLF,"MM-MM-MM."SAID ROB THE ROBOT, "THAT SMELL"SAID DAN THE BADGER,"THIS WAS A SWEET SMELL WE NEVER EVEN KNEWED"SAID SERENA THE FERRET.NOW WHO WANTS TO EAT THE STRAWBERRY MUFFINS?SHE SAID,"WE WILL" SAID THE ANIMALS.OH NO YOU DON'T,SAID THE LITTLE RED HEN.YOU DID NOT HELP ME MAKE THE STRAWBERRY MUFFINS AND YOU DID NOT HELP ME BAKE THE STRAWBERRY MUFFINS.SO,MY CHICKS AND I WILL EAT IT THOUGH. THE END ROB THE ROBOT:THE MOVIE:ROB:The robot galaxy.I'm Rob.I was going to discover in space,and,my parent's are named zooey and Maxwell.when I grow up,I will discover space.Time for bed.(that morning)I grew.what's that?dad,what are you doing?DAD:Training karate.wanna do it?ROB:yes.(5 hours later,that night and that morning)ROB:huh?I grew.now,I am very the tallest I've ever discovered.(music begins and sighs)I'm the tallest.�� I never knew that I am a tallest,the tallest,the tallest,It will came to me.I can see the planet's cause I am tall,I can see some friends,play in earth.oh,I am tallest,taller than the bears.I wanna spy at the stars,and as tall is the wolf��.well that's in luck.��when I was 3,My dad doing judo.I want to spy at the Fox,and I am the tallest now.I never knew that I am the tallest.the tallest,the tallest,it will came to me��. ANIMAL STORY CLIPS,THE WOLF AND HIS HOWL PART 2:(howls)"Who dares wake me up?"Said the American black bear."Wolf,that is too much noise.go somewhere else to howl.thats right,stay away and go hunting."The wolf felting disappointed that he howl to loud.then he hears a cry."help!help"the wolf ran t someone.it was a squirrel.he was stuck in the spikey roots."Wolf?is that you."Said the squirrel."yes,squirrel.the wolf said."I better call for help.(howls)Hey,what's with all the howls there?get me out of here"."oh,that wolf"."not another night"."okay,wolf.get ready to feel our might".when the animals waked up,the squirrel answer them.wait,he call you to help me.get me outta here,please.(scraping sounds)and so,the squirrel was safe and sound."It was wolf to call you."the squirrel said.when you get stuck.you tell friends,or parents to help you. ANIMAL STORY THE ROBOT AND THE JACKEL:Here,is a jackel.he is a dog type.he can howl at night.here,is a robot.he is very shy.he gets scared from animals.in the animal woods,a robot was gonna spy a stick."what a beautiful spring."said the robot.then he discovered a stick.he better clear it,before the animals spy on it.on his way,he spy a burrow.the stick fell,and so did the robot was in a burrow."what happened?oh,space.I can't get outta here.I can't believe it."As then,a jackel was out for spring now.then,he hear a cry for help."help".then,he better discover whats that."oh.I knew I was stuck in this burrow there."the robot said."oh,Somebody.help."he cried.then,a jackel came and said."what is the matter?"he ask the robot."I'm stuck in the burrow."The robot said."And I can't get out from here.what shall I do?"The jackel knew what to do"try to jump out from this burrow,so you can spy some more twigs."the jacket said.as the robot tried,he give up and said,"oh.jackel,thats never good.I will never do this.And,well I've got to give up.there's never other way.and I'm,I'm still stuck in the borrow.I can't get out from here."the jackel takes,and he gave it to him."I will get you out from the burrow."he said.the robot got the vine and got him out from the burrow.then,the robot was glad.and the jackel glad him also."oh,jackel."you save me from the burrow."the robot said to the jackel."merci,jackel."and,when you get stuck in the burrow,call friends to save you. THE SKUNK AND THE ROBOT part2:"ahhh.huh?ew.I stink.you sprayed all over me."" Huh?uh oh.oh no.I'm stuck in this,sap.oh.who will save me,cause I'm stuck on the sap.and,no one can save me from this sticky sap through.and I'm stuck here to save me.this sap was sticky though." ANIMAL STORY THE HUSKEY'S,THE MOUSE,AND THE BEAR:Here,are the huskey's.they are a dog type indeed.they like the snow or winter.here is a mouse.she is a tiny rodent.she eats chedder,like most mices.here is a bear.bears catch fish in the river from the woods.he also eats honey.one morning spring,a bear,a mouse,and the huskeys were hungry."what a beautiful spring"said the huskeys."yes they are."the mouse thought."I will get honey and getting water."the bear said.one spring,they are very hungry now.and sudden,"help."there is a cry for help.so they went to discover who better help."I'm stuck.help."it was a robot."whats the problem."said the bear."I'm stuck in the tree."said the robot.and the twig was gonna break.What am I gonna do?"the bear had an idea.he will catch him."I will catch you."the bear said.then the twig has break."I got you."the bear said."whoa.oh.oh,bear,you saved my life."said the robot.and,when you better help,tell friends to rescue you. JAPANESE ANIMAL TALES:A robot was sad,he moaned and groaned while his stomach because he has a pain in his stomach.as then,a a japanese bear was spying now until then,he saw a robot and said,"hi there,why are you so sad?"the robot sigh and said,"My stomach was hurting me and my fur was cold."the bear said,"I know what to do." ANIMAL STORY THE JAPANESE FLYING SQUIRREL AND THE STORYBOT:Here,is a Japanese flying squirrel.she is cute and small.she can fly across the sky when it is spring.here,is a storybot.he is very cool super and sly.he can get scared of animals.one spring morning,a Japanese flying squirrel wakes up and said,”what a beautiful spring.”she said.”what’s that,over there?”said the Japanese flying squirrel.”the flowers are pretty.I can not believe that the flowers are cute.”as then,a storybot walked by and said,”dude,what a cool spring.I can hear the animals waked.”the storybot Spy the the porcupine thorns.”whoa.I can scared of thorns.”said the storybot.the storybot ran to them,without a care.”ow.whats that?I got a thorn.that was the thorn I ever saw.oh,it hurts.ow,it’s pain.what bad luck.”the storybot was very sad,because the thorn can get hurt.as then,Japanese flying squirrel came to him,and said,”what’s the matter?”said the Japanese flying squirrel.”It’s a thorn.It hurts.”said the storybot.he feels sad.”I can get the thorn.”the Japanese flying squirrel said.she get the thorn very fast,as then,she get thorn free.”oh,thanks Japanese squirrel”said the storybot.”you’re welcome”said the Japanese flying squirrel.and,when you get a thorn,tell anyone to rescue.